Marry me
by TagoMode
Summary: What can make Ichigo's vacation more perfect than a proposal… Future fic;  "Think of this as a compensation for ruining my love life, give me a married life instead."


Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. Just missing Rukia, I guess.

**MARRY ME**

Ten years, he can't believe it's been long ten years since he's destiny has been sealed. He loves his fate. While his back is currently laid down in hot sand, he dwells on the feeling of comfort and completeness. The sun is high above him and is emitting prickling rays and sweat making him sticky, oddly he feels bliss. Probably because of a certain someone beside him who never fails to calm every fiber of his being. A deity at arm's reach. His eyes remained closed to prevent the sun from blinding him but he successfully granted one sneak peek to look at smooth pale skin, seemingly unaffected of solar. She is sitting beside him, back against him. He smiled upon the sight of her and closes his eyes again. There is a melody playing on his mind that duet with the sound of the waves splashing and he almost hums it because of uncontained happiness.

_**Well… this is paradise. **_

This would be his first month long break after three struggling years to stability. Two tedious years of residency at the Ishida's hospital, passing the licensure exam and the other years was spent in continuing the family business. Everything went well except that he was more expose now to his psychotic father, having two doctors in the family brought peak to the clinic and it is now developing full blown they've been purchasing new high tech equipments. Isshin was ecstatic about the progression he knows it's not about the money or fame brought about to their family that fuel his energy, not that he was not energetic enough. His father and he really just want to improve so that they can help other people and save more lives. Well to keep it straight, he was quite well off, stable everything is going as planned and _this_ was his gift for himself. A trip to a beach that seemed so isolated and untouched, a perfect get away from his father and Keigo, both have been wriggling eyebrows excessively and have been giving him suspicious or dare he say _perverted_ glances at departure because of his _excess baggage_, because what could make a vacation more perfect than bringing your favorite pet and pulling amusement off her. So here he is, with his Shinigami pet enjoying a beautiful day at beach, ahhh… very nice…

_**Now, one last touch…**_

"Rukia."

"Hmmmm."

"Let's get married."

He amused himself of her reaction for a moment her body went rigid and slowly, as if she's waiting for him to laugh at the supposed to be joke, threw a tentative look upon her shoulder. He tried to give the most solemn look that he could muster to convey his seriousness but having to catch her so off guard with mouth hanging open with eyes wide in shock as if he'd grown two heads… his eyes smiled with fondness. He knows this won't be easy, but he can't afford to hear a **No** from her. This idea has been dancing around in his head for five excruciating years. He's hopelessly in love with her and hopes what he reads from her is correct. Twenty five, he's twenty five… and he can already provide a family of his own. He wants violet eyed children, having hair which maybe black or orange… it doesn't matter as long as it was from hers alone. Nobody else will do. Her best friend might say countless threat about having to make her cry you'll die speech. Her brother might get angry or kill him before the wedding or the Sou-taicho will be the first to kill him. Though his father will be exceedingly happy in an abnormal way that makes him wonder how he can leap a mile and how can his mouth stretch at odd angle that convey utter happiness, he might ask for several grandchildren even before the wedding. He might be the only Shinigami that won't want to kill him, because this will cause chaos truthfully. Him, following the footsteps of his father only that it will be the other way around. He was the human. And she was the goddess of death. This is forbidden. What he's asking her. But lately he couldn't contain what he feels for her, the urge to hold her, kiss her and make passionate love with her… sinful things that enters his dreams that makes him wanna do certain activities with her that should not be done after matrimony… its pure torture not make her his. Loving her makes his brain cells shut off and make his receptors only sensitive with her. The everyday touches, meaningless talks, the sight of her with his family. It's perfect, she belongs with them… she belongs with him. It all makes him throw all the apprehensions on the passing wind. He's sure if they are in it together, they can make do, like his father and mother. He'll do everything for it to work out, it's all worth the mess.

"Ichigo?" much like her, her voice shows nervousness that highlighted when she laugh awkwardly. He almost cringed in the uncertainty in her voice.

"…your _just_ destroyed the mood."

"I want you to have my name…" he said in a serious tone.

"…be with me, marry me, live with me, make love to me every night, bear my children and grow old with me. I lov—"

"STOP! Ichigo you're insane. Were on vacation, don't ruin it with your absurd jokes! Me of all people? THAT'S JUST ABSURD!"

Hysteria. He mused at the first time he saw her panic over a trivial thing, such as normal human ceremony.

"I LOVE YOU." He sat up and held both side of her face to make eye contact.

"You don't know what you're saying… your jumping into instinct..You're just a boy!"

"Am not!"

"This might be the first time you experience this. Ichigo, there are many girls… Inoue, Arisawa… how about the girl that you told me the other day! The one that is sexy and beautiful! YOU CAN LIKE THEM ALL BUT PLEASE NOT ME!"

"Rukia…"

"Marry me? Hahaha. My brother will kill both of _us_, scratch that, I mean _you_. Soul society will hunt us down!"

"Rukia!"

"I am not beautiful, sexy, I'm moody… I'm too independent. I love my job most- its very spontaneous- and married life? WOW! I mean WOW! No! No! NO!"

"Rukia! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

With that statement, the eyes that has been staring at him without actually looking- because clearly she fast forwarded into the future! And very pessimistically at that!- snapped and ignited with fire.

"No. you shut up bastard!"

She's hyperventilating he knows.

"Take back all you said! I'm so gonna kill you… were friends, for what? Ten years? And your secretly lusting for ME?"

She moved backward leaving his hands limp at his sides and wrapped her arms protectively around her body. Eyes not believing and body shaking.

"Che. As if you're not close to drooling when you look at me! And Rukia. You're very possessive. That's why I didn't have a single girlfriend! Because you're scaring them away!"

"I do not stupid."

_**Ignore her.**_

"—you look at the as if you want to eat them alive! And you always demand my fucking attention!"

"I never knew I could be taken wrong in so many levels just by doing my job!"

_**Go on. You prepared for this situation.**_

"—and the girl that you're talking about, I just made that up, just to make you jealous you stupid thick skin. And you call yourself a female! But that didn't work so now I'm down to _the straight approach!_...

Think of this as a compensation for ruining my love life…"

To his ears he sounded like a calibrated lawyer.

"—give me a married life instead! And I want you as my wife! This is your entire fault if you didn't seduce me!"

The veins on his forehead throbbed with both annoyance and embarrassment after the lengthy speech.

"WHAT! How dare you I'm a noble lady! I do not do such indecent things! I never remembered taking my shirt off in front of you!"

"You're in a swimsuit now stupid."

"That doesn't count! You're just so fucking full of testosterones and I'm just the nearest girl so your urges are directed to me! "

Ichigo threw an accusing finger on her,

"Fuck you!"

getting so tired of such argument. Really such things are answerable by YES or NO! Can't she just directly say whether she has special feelings for him or none directly! What's with this helluva. And she _does_ for fuck sake!

"Don't you say fuck on my face!"

She slaps the hand away and crossed her arms over hear chest, forgetting the subject at hand, unconsciously trying to find a way to relieve the anger and confusion that shot through her system. Does she really?_** Oh! Stupid Ichigo!**_

"You started it! Screw you and I say fuck when I want to say fuck!" Suddenly bolting up right, constant and towering over her just to make such effect. But sadly he knows Rukia well enough.

"WELL FUCK YOU!" she too has stood up now because as much as the height difference is a constant issue, she was not comfortable talking with an abnormally tall person while she was sitting and he was, well standing. She hates the feeling of defenselessness. Her face that was red from anger and screaming turned to puzzlement when a malicious smirk floated on the man's face in front of her.

"Why are you smiling like that?..." suddenly feeling conscious and defensive.

"Fuck.. You.." he said it again slowly with something dancing in his eyes…

Her eyes widen.

"Oh... you can't possibly…"

She bolted to run but strong arms caught her wrist and felt a pair of arms encircling her waist and hoisting her up on air!

With a blink she was roughly hanged by his shoulders!

"Ichigo are you insane? This is violation of human rights! This is rape!"

"Statutory rape." He corrected.

"JERK!" she protested curtly and began furiously kicking him.

She punched his shoulders HARD!

"OW!" but she knew she didn't get her desired effect because his shoulders shook from laughter and walked off in the direction of the cottage.

When the rocking of his shoulders stopped, his grip tightened on her.

"It's true you know…" he said in a low voice that mellowed her kicks.

"What I feel—there's no one else but you…"

She felt his uncertainties like his that boy again ten years ago, full of guilt and insecurity. Vulnerable. It made her afraid of this side of him, of what she can do to keep him safe, to keep most specially his heart unharmed. Did she really expose such side of him which made him a needy human being? Never did she really see him try to win the heart of a girl and neither is he one longing for attention and intimacies. Never did she imagine it was her that he wants… and at the moment, this very rare moment she know that he trust her enough to entitle this secluded part of his heart, a part of her succumb to the notion and embrace it later with full force of every bit of her, because she knows all fears can come later but regrets are never one that you can fought, and fears they can face together but regrets, they will only have those if she'll deny this.

She stopped struggling and his tensed shoulder gradually relaxed while his hold on her tightened and his pace quickened.

There's a smile that she tried to restrain but escaped nonetheless…

_**Ichigo…**_

The door of the room has been locked securely. The aircon unit was turned on high cool… the only sound that can be heard from the room is the buzzing of the cooler and their ragged breathing. He gently paced her on the bed, strangely his confidence turned back on him on the last moment and everything is becoming blank. Hovering over her, the place he desperately wanted her to be. Under him not fighting, eyes shining with several unspoken emotions…he was lost in her submission.

"What now Ichigo?" eyes not leaving him.

"Huh?"

A smile grace her features… "You're an idiot."

"Yeah…" he answered unthinkingly that made her laugh.

"HEY!" realizing his mistake.

"But you're my…" a blush made its way on her cheeks at the acceptance.

"—idiot. " he supplemented, lowering his face to hers—she moved to meet him halfway but his fingers stopped her needy lips which made her growl.

"Kuchiki I'm no easy man…" eyes shining with amusement. "—I need you to promise me that after you take advantage of my body… you won't shame me and leave me with a broken heart…"

"As if." she rolled her eyes and might have crossed her arms on her chest if not of the proximity of Ichigo's body.

"Take responsibility. Marry me… I want you body and soul."

"I'm only a soul."

"Shut up.. I'm trying to be romantic here." He growled with annoyance.

"You're terrible."

"I know… promise me you'll love me, marry me, give me handful of children…(her eyebrow rose at that.) Promise me you won't give up on us, don't tell me to love someone else and move on without you, if they try to tear us apart.. You'll only hurt me more…"

Ichigo's eyes are glossy of the possibility of the upcoming challenges they have to face. Her hand reach out to touch his face and he leaned in to relish the fact that she was touching her with intent.

"Ichigo.. I won't… let go."

"Thank you."

"Its settled then future husband then let start making you a future father."

"Gladly."

Ichigo leaned in for the supposed to be first kiss… and her Rukia say one single syllable.

"Sai."

And Ichigo is restrained from whatever hormone driven activities he's like to do with her. And ffelt ruia escaping from beneath him, she whispered hotly in his ears.

"Gotcha!" and kissed his ears and skipped bouncing to the door.

A loud booming _**bitch**_ by Ichigo came next and Rukia's high pitch laughter.

He muttered a string of horrid curses as he shifted to get a better position on the bed and found Rukia surprisingly still leaning on the door frame and smiling confidently at him. Eyes burning with things that he cannot name but made him conscious and excited at the same time. "And Ichigo".. She spoke.

_**Beautiful**_… he thought.

"It's true you know what I said." Copying his line just to irk him. "so don't worry."

And she turned to leave but stopped before completely walking off… turning to face him.

"And oh!. I forgot to tell you… I love you… very much at that!" she skidded humming after that, leaving him heart racing and face burning.

"IDIOT!" he screamed at the door.

He frantically tried to break free.

"Wait till get out of here and you'll be bound to the bed for the rest of the vacation… we should be pregnant after this trip! You won't escape bitch!" and let out a grin that surely he inherited from his father or Keigo or maybe be both.

Surprisingly after 15 minutes he freed himself and corned an unprepared Rukia and his evil plan came to life…After a month he found himself being chased by Byakuya and running for his dear life, while in the background you'll hear Isshin crying out in joy at the same time throwing confetti, Keigo and Kon whining loudly. Surprisingly the shinigamis are not after his head _yet,_ he hears Renji collecting bets whether he'll live or not. Ishida and Chad throwing sympathetic glances at him, Tatsuki was throwing thumbs up his way apparently very proud of his manliness. His sisters and Inoue touching Rukia's stomach, who is ever smiling and enthusiastically answers all their curious questions he heard Yuzu ask an innocent question on how babies were made and he knows instantly that Rukia will surely answer this in details and with horrible sketches, when her mouth open determinedly he decided to rescue his sisters and his friend innocence… he made a turn and stop to take Rukia in his arms and instantly felt Byakuya's reiatsu spike and again made a big dash for it with Rukia in tow.

NA: Yo. Sorry if there hav been some mistakes in using the English language, not my first language. Tehe.(Excuses.)

Sana may magreview dahil napudpod ang kamay ko kakatype. Nakabatak ako eh, matagal ko na kasi tong sinulat di ko pa naencode di tuloy maipost! - TRANSLATION: Read and Review party people.

Thank you.


End file.
